Love after bump
by Vicaa344
Summary: John x Reader Enjoy Comment please! :)


"Hey (l/n). Wanna hang out?"

"Nah. Thanks but I have to do my project for maths." You said.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

You are (f/n) (l/n). You've got (h/l) (h/c) and (e/c). Haha! But I think you should know it. Ok, let's see what's happening.

You were on your way to home. Suddenly you bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" You said.

"Don't worry. I'm sorry." Said stranger.

And then you recognised who it was. Blue eyes, black, messy hair and characteristick buck teeth.

"Oh. Hi John." You said.

"(f/n), I didn't recognise you. Maybe because of this hood." He said.

"Hey, wanna hang out? Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Ok. Where do you want to go?" You asked.

"Well, it'll be surprise. Just wait for me in front of the school." He said smiling.

"Ok. See ya Egbert."

"See ya (f/n)."

*TimeSkip*

You're at home now. You're wondering where John is going to take you.

O)(! You're writing again? Wow! I'm SOOOO -EXITED! I )(ave to read it! Glub! I'm SUR-E it's PR-ETTY good! Glub! Glub! 38D Feferi, please. I'm trying to write something. Don't be an asshole, please. OK! I can't wait! Glub glub! hey fef. if you wwant i can wwrite something too R-EALLY? Yay! More -EXCITING stories! Glub! 38D Oh gog. Can you two shut up. Ehh...

Ahem.

Ok, where were we? Oh, yeah.

You're wondering where John is going to take you. Then you saw a massage from him.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering (chumHandle) [C/H] at [date and time]

[EB]: hi (f/n)

[C/H]: Hi John.

[EB]: well, i think you should sleep well tonight.

[EB]: you know, i don't want to look at you sleepin

[C/H]: Ok but where do you want to take me?

[C/H]: Please, not to cinema. I'm so bored at this place, you know?

[EB]: oh no! how did you know that i'm gonna take you to the cinema?

[C/H]: Haha! I didn't!

[EB]: oh, ok. i have to think about another place.

[EB]: so see ya tomorrow!

[C/H]: Bye Egderp.

[EB]: :B

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering (chumHandle) [C/H] at [date and time]

Oh god. Why he's so adorable. So derpy, cute and adorable. Ehh... So, as Egderp told you, you're going to bed erlier. And yes, that project for maths was fake.

*TimeSkip because sleeping is pretty boring. :33 no it's not Shut up Nepeta.*

Now you're walking to school. You left your bag in the locket and went to English class. You're meeting Egbert every English, Art and Biology. He's waiting for you.

"Hi John."

"Hi (f/n)."

RRRRIIIING!

Wh8t! WHAT? There should 8e 8 i's! ::::O Vriska, it's my story. Not your's. And now fuck off!

Oh gog. Ok.

*Time for TimeSkip because lessons are pretty boring. I Cant Agree With You Kanaya! Even you? Sorry.*

Ahem.

Your lessons ended and now you're waiting in front of the school for John.

"Hi (f/n). Umm... That's for you." He said, blushed and gave you bunch of flowers.

"Oh. Wow. Thank you John." You said blushing a little.

"So, where do you wanna go?" You asked.

"Well, just follow me." He said.

*TimeSkip! caw caw Davesprite! What are you doing here?! i dunno Oh gog, just go away.*

Now you're in the "GAME PARK" (or something).

"I thought that we can play some games." John said.

"Haha! Ok." You said smiling and you tousled his hair.

*timeskip Davesprite! fuck you im the writer now NO!*

its about two hours and egbert is so fuckin lame that the girl were winning all the time DAVESPRITE! Fuck! Off! nah Hey! If you leave my story alone, you'll get some crackers. hell yeah caw caw now give me my crackers

Ahem. Ok. After TimeSkip.

Like Davesprite said, it took you about two hours. And you were winning all the time.

"Haha! You're lame Egbert!" You said.

"You don't have to remind me." He murmured.

"Ow! Don'd be mad! Maybe video games aren't your strong side. But, well, everybody knows that you're the Pranking Master." You said and kissed his cheek. When you realizde what had done you blushed a little. John blushed too. You stopped walking. There was an awkward silence.

"W-well, i-it's ok." John said finally.

"G-good." You murmured.

"Hey (f/n). Y-you know. I-I think that... uhh... I like you. But not as a friend. I-it's something more." John said flushed.

"R-realy? Well, I think that I feel the same, John." You said and hugged him. He gently lifted your face and kissed you. His lips were so soft.

"I love you (f/n)."

"I love you too John."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

:33 i ship it! AWWW! That was SOOO CUT-E! 38D YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE. And why did you say that? I DON'T KNOW. YOU'RE JUST AN ASSHOLE. Thanks a lot Karkat. NO. FUCKING. PROBLEM.

Ok. Thank you all. Comment please. that wa2 2tupiid

Oh gog.

Bye!


End file.
